1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bail support mechanism for a spinning reel.
2. Background Information
Generally, a spinning reel comprises a bail support mechanism for supporting the bail. The bail support mechanism comprises a bail support member, a striking member, and a biasing member. The bail support member is a member for supporting the bail and is pivotably attached to a rotor arm. The bail support member can be pivoted between a line guiding position and a line releasing position.
When the bail support member is pivoted between the line guiding position and the line releasing position, the striking member slides on the abutting surface disposed on the bail support member. The striking member is mounted to the rotor arm and is biased toward the abutting surface by the biasing member. The abutting surface comprises a protrusion midway in the path on which the striking member slides. For this reason, when the bail support member switches to the line guiding position or the line releasing position, the striking member will strike the abutting surface after going over the protrusion and will generate a clicking sound. The user can recognize that the bail support member has been switched to the line guiding position or to the line releasing position due to this clicking sound (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-189767).